The Best Revenge
by Foxbear
Summary: Ven Ghan is the last of his race, a survivor of the brutal genocide of Kaduonn by Mega-Metal Elementor. Now the Ultralink Hunter stands by Earth, determined to do everything within his power to bring Makino's reign of terror to and end. With the aid of Max Steel he will change the fate of the galaxy, and begin to lay claim to his ancestors greatest revenge.


Hunter and Hunted

A Max Steel Fanfiction

Precisely efficient atmospheric generators, programmed to calculate the needs of the inhabitants of the station, activated and ran their course as the vessel docked. They calculated the exact conditions that would neither harm the being(s) arriving nor encourage them/it to linger. The cold, dry breeze the calculations generated washed down the massive corridor stirring the sensory fringe of the remote station's lone visitor.

The lanky biped stepped lightly down the hallway, praying to barely remembered spirits that his treachery was still unknown. The harsh station lighting reflected off of the dark tones of his life support suit and the light green of his exposed skin, as if searing into him, seeking the guilt he was carefully controlling. The tri-pointed star that marked him as a trusted and high ranking member of the Black Star Council's Hunters seemed to burn into his shoulder. The flickering of his life support lines, crossing his chest provided the only other sound in the station.

He kept his mind resolutely focused on the task at hand. It was not as if he was returning empty handed after all. His reformed Ultralinks floated behind him in good order, each containing a captive taken from Earth. Each of the captives was a powerful and violent warrior who had done much damage on the blue planet. They would bring a decent bounty, and hopefully make up for the fact that Steel was not in their number. It was not by any means the first time he would have failed to capture a particular bounty. Fate fell many ways and often the target was captured or destroyed long before he arrived. There was nothing to fear. They would not suspect. At the moment.

Eventually of course, word of the actions of Max Steel would reach the Council. They were neither ignorant nor stupid. It would not take much reasoning power to deduce that if the successor to Ja'em Mk'rah still fought with an Ultralink by his side then that Ultralink was most likely the same one who had done battle with the legendary warrior. But for now he could grant the warriors this reprieve. It would cost him his place among the Council's Hunters, but he had seen the power Max Steel possessed and the skill with which they wielded it. He had seen their determination to stop Makino, and one Hunter could never do that much damage, could never hope to have such a chance to stop the planet eater before he claimed another world. To prevent the tragedy that had befallen Kaduonn claiming another family…his own position was small price.

Long before he had joined the Black Star Council Ven Ghan had sworn to do everything within his power to stop Makino. If that meant sacrificing his own place so that the great warrior might have a chance to prevail then so be it. There were a dozen Hunters nearly as capable as he to take up a sword and serve the Council's justice.

He approached the consol and ordered his Ultralinks to release their prisoners to the transport drones.

"Ultralink Hunter Ven Ghan," the voice hissed through the thin air as the cloaked figure materialized in the holographic display, "loyal arm of justice to the Black Star Council. Well done. These Ultralinks will now face the Council for their crimes against the universe."

"Bringing these criminals to trial is small recompense for the crimes they have wrought, but I do what I am able to bring justice to the galaxies devastated by Makino," Ven Ghan replied curtly.

"And you have served our cause well," the smooth voice replied. "We were especially pleased to hear your report of the destruction of the traitor Ultralink N'Baro Atksteel X377. While it would have been satisfying to place him on trial he is at least no longer capable of harming our cause."

"Indeed," the Hunter calmed his nerves and pulled out the logs he had altered. "Here is the official confirmation. Delivered as required." The irony of the situation was not lost on him. The skills he had used to forge the documentation he had learned from his old mentor. In a way Steel was being protected by the single individual who wanted Ven Ghan dead most in the universe.

For one tense moment the council examined the data then the robed figure nodded in satisfaction.

"My loyal child," the smooth voice murmured. "We have another assignment for you-"

"With all due respect Council Member," Ven Ghan interrupted. "I will be returning to Earth and the surrounding system now. For reasons unknown Makino is massing more of an effort to take this world than any he has yet consumed. Ultralinks of the highest rank and ability are being pulled in from across the galaxy. Nearly every priority bounty is or will soon be there."

The hooded figure nodded in understanding.

"For some time now you have been our strong arm of justice Ven Ghan," the voice stated. "Do not fail us in this endeavor."

The Hunter gave a curt nod and turned to leave the retrieval station. Once his ship powered out of the system another form appeared beside the first on the holographic display.

"He was stressed, nervous," the second voice hissed.

"This is true," the first replied. "However it is of little consequence. He failed a commission. He is shamed."

"While your analysis is correct we suggest keeping a close watch on this one," the new voice replied. "He questioned the validity of the Traitor's charges last time. We had to convince him of it."

"Very well. Download all relevant observation logs from the central database and analyze them," agreed the smooth voice. "We will begin drawing up contingency plans now. Ven Ghan will not be easy to dispose of if he has turned."


End file.
